


Dance the anxiety away

by Mediumchick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, I decided to base an anxiety episode of mine into a fanfic, JJ is hinted in this btw, M/M, Yuuri kinda dissociates a bit, i hate everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: Yuuri didn't mean to wander into a pub and dance with his idol but hey,He ain't complaining





	Dance the anxiety away

It wasn't Yuuri's idea.

His idea of relaxation would be curling up on the couch watching netflix, or having a cup of tea in a quiet cafe with a book.

Yet here he is, in a crowded pub with a colourful drink of alcohol in his hand.

 

It was an impulsive decision, really. He was on his way home from ballet with a content burning in his legs and energy begging for action.

A band was playing, a man with a pompous attitude and a big smile was singing the lead. 

Yuuri was sitting a little too close to the dancefloor where several people were dancing away.

His feet tapped the floor impatiently. He was too shy to dance in front of a crowd but he really wanted to dance.

 

He must have showed his true feelings for a hand shot out in front of him, silently asking for him to join.

Yuuri took the hand by reflex, inwardly panicking once he was pulled out of the chair.

'Oh god why do I do this to myself?'

He looked up at the person who he's dancing with, trying hard not to trip after seeing his face.

It was Victor Nikiforov. The Victor Nikiforov. The man he admired for so long.

 

Victor's face was blushed with joy and alcohol. He sang along to the music with his laughter. He twirled Yuuri, his hand softly intertwining with his.

Yuuri froze, being pulled along and messing up their rhythm. He messed up every twirl Victor tried to do and became more and more anxious.

 

Everyone was laughing and clapping, the atmosphere light and jolly. Yuuri felt like he wasn't with them. He wasn't dancing with Victor or laughing with everyone. He felt like he was watching everything through a window...

The song ended but Victor wouldn't let go of Yuuri's hand. Before the next song started, Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear:

"It's just you and me. Dance with me and show me that passion you have for dance. I know you have it."

 

Yuuri exhaled his breath when Victor moved away, organising his thoughts before the next song started.

The moment the singer started singing, Yuuri pulled Victor close to him, startling Victor.

He twirled him, pulled him along, staring right into Victor's eyes the whole time.

Victor wouldn't look away.

Yuuri wasn't laughing with everyone, he wasn't dancing with Victor.

Victor was dancing with him.

They created a new atmosphere. The crowd's laughter faded away, the music was trying hard to catch up to them.

 

In this dance, it was only them.

 

He ended the dance by dipping Victor. They were both panting heavily. 

Soon enough, they were laughing.

Victor straightened up, extending a hand to Yuuri. "Would you join me for a drink?"

Yuuri grasped his hand. His hand was warm and comfortable to hold. He felt safe.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I went to a pub and a random guy pulled me up to dance and I panicked hahaha
> 
>    
> I kinda based this off what happened to me recently except there was no romance and I went home instead of staying RIP
> 
>    
> I know this fic is different from all my other ones. I'm still kinda anxious sorry;;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless!!


End file.
